Planetary transmissions of this type have long been known in the widest variety of forms. For example, DE 41 36 040 C1 describes a planetary transmission with a disk clutch or disk brake and with at least one planetary gearset, which comprises planetary gears mounted to rotate on a planetary gear carrier; these meshing with a radially inner sun gear and with a radially outer ring gear and with a hollow shaft connected in a rotationally fixed to the planetary carrier which, for its part, has a central shaft passing through it and on which the hollow shaft is radially supported by roller bearings. The hollow shaft is supported axially on adjacent components by needle bearings of a usual type. Furthermore, the document proposes oil guiding arrangements or an oil guide device in the form of a separate oil baffle and an oil guide flange of an oil screen cylinder, which direct lubrication oil in a defined manner from an axial lubrication oil duct arranged within the central shaft, through radial oil bores, to the individual bearings and the disk clutch or disk brake.
Against that background, the purpose of the present invention is to propose a further improved planetary transmission of the type in question, with simplified radial and axial mounting of the planetary carrier and an improved lubrication oil supply for the related bearings and for the disk clutch or disk brake.